Radio Frequency Integrated Circuits (RFICs) are commonly used for performing frequency up- and down-conversion in radio transmitters and receivers. For example, Mimix Broadband, Inc. (Houston, Tex.), produces a Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) Miniature Microwave Integrated Circuit (MMIC) transmitter device called XU1005-BD. Some RFICs are fabricated as Multi-Chip Modules (MCMs), in which multiple semiconductor dies are packaged in a single package.